Stealing the Heart of the Phantom's Son
by thebeebeegun
Summary: What if Erik had more than just a kiss from Christine? What if she had a son? What's this about a new girl at the opera house? Please, read and review. It's a wonderful story.
1. London Meets Paris: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PotO, but oh, how I wish I did!

A/N: Yes, I am putting the story up, yet again! LOL! Sorry if this is getting REALLY annoying, but I needed to revise and edit it. (Again!) Well, yeah… I'm still the same person!

Extended Summary: What if Christine had not only given Erik a kiss that night? What if it became more than that? And what about the little bundle of joy named Thomas? Oh yeah, and when he's barely a teenager, has he already met his one true love? Read and find out! (Let me tell you, it's way better than it sounds!)

**'Stealing the Heart of the Phantom's Son'  
**_Prologue – "London Meets Paris"_

* * *

Paris

"Erik!" Madame Giry called out into the opera house's silence.

"You called?" He answered, sounding a little tired.

"Sorry to disturb you, Monsieur, but I have called you to get your outlook on something." She spoke quickly and anxiously.

"Yes, well, what is it then, Madame?" He questioned.

"Well, I got a letter from Monsieur Queline (Pronounced Ka-leene.), who was transferred to England last year to teach young Mademoiselles to dance and sing, and he wants to have a show here next week. Do you think that would be alright with you?" Madame Giry inquired.

"Of course it is alright, you know I am accustomed to change, especially with my son running around now-a-days." He replied to her request.

She jumped and squeaked with joy. (I know that the real Madame Giry would do nothing of the sort, but this is MY story!)

"Yay, I just love seeing young ones dancing, it reminds of when I was first learning to dance." She explained, sounding much like a teenager herself.

Erik chuckled and stated, "Well, I'm glad you are pleased with my decision, Madame."

London

"Mademoiselles, listen up!" Monsieur Queline shouted over the many young girls' chatter, "I have just received a notice from Madame Giry, of the Paris Opera House, Opera Populaire, and we have been granted permission to perform our show there next week!" He exclaimed as the girls started to put everything together, then all of a sudden, "We're going to Paris?" could be heard miles away as the Opera Populaire became the new topic of discussion.

* * *

A/N: I know, it was very short and not that descriptive, but it was just a prologue, so it wasn't meant to be long… But, I can guarantee that the next chapter is a LOT longer than this one, I have already written it out and everything… Well, please review, flames are not accepted, but "constructive criticism" is perfectly fine… Toodles!  
-Brittany  
(P.S.) If you are one of the few (VERY FEW!) people that have read my story before, I have changed Thomas' mom to being Christine instead of that mysterious lady from the circus! LOL!

* * *

M'AIMER POUR QUI JE SUIS…  
…love me for who i am 


	2. Learning From Meets: Or Not

**'Stealing the Heart of the Phantom's Son'**  
_Chapter 1- "Learning From Mistakes (Or Not)"_

* * *

Six Days Later, Day Before Opening Night (Thursday)

"Alright, let's take it from the top!" Monsieur Queline shouted from the Orchestra Pit and the girls got in place and they were ready to begin…

The orchestra started and the Mademoiselles pranced onto the stage and gracefully danced and beautifully sang through it until Act II. When "Señorita Lorenzo" waltzed out and sang in the worst soprano ever, (Yes, she is basically the Carlotta character in PotO, I just couldn't resist putting her in here…) causing one of the girls to lose her concentration. Therefore, causing her to lose her footing and she went tumbling into another girl, creating a 'domino effect' across the stage until the only one that was left standing was Señorita Lorenzo.

The girl who had caused the catastrophe shot up from her place on the ground and shouted, "I am so sorry! I got distracted and tripped!"

Monsieur Queline looked appalled and very angry that she had ruined his rehearsal, "Elizabeth de Marquis, I thought I taught you to pay attention!" He yelled across the vast, empty audience seats at her.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur." She spoke back, her voice starting to quiver as the corners of her eyes began to moisten with fresh, salty tears. Elizabeth ran offstage before anyone could see them fall. When she finally reached her temporary dwelling, she slammed the door shut, jumped on the bed, buried her face in the pillow, and only then did she let her pain go, in heart wrenching sobs.

She felt pressure on the edge of her bed and became aware of the person's presence as they removed her hair from her face. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw, it was a boy about her age, maybe a little older than herself, and he was wearing half of a white mask on his face. And then she heard him sing her name, okay not literally sing it, but his voice was so melodic and gracious, "Elizabeth, Elizabeth." The boy's voice was dark and brooding, it was strangely deep, considering how young he was. She opened her mouth to ask for his name, but it never came because they heard stomping coming up the corridor and the door flung open to reveal a very livid Monsieur Queline.

Elizabeth looked back to where the boy had been sitting and noticed with a shock that he wasn't in the room anymore. Was she seeing things, or was he really there? The next thing she knew Monsieur Queline had grabbed her hair and yanked her off the bed into a standing position. Oh, how she wished that the boy could be here now, maybe he could have saved her from Monsieur Queline… Soon she felt his fist leave her hair. For a moment she felt a wave of relief splash over her, but that emotion was soon replaced with fear once again as she saw him pull his hand back and all that was heard was Elizabeth's shriek and the skin-on-skin contact of the slap.

"I knew you were too young when you first set foot in my opera school. Both physically and mentally!" He started, "I mean, what can you expect from a twelve year old with no parents, hmmm?" He concluded with a rhetorical question.

He smirked at the blood slowly trailing down her cheek as it mixed with her teardrops. As he walked towards the door of her room, he turned and threatened, "You had better make sure that it doesn't happen tomorrow night!"

What neither of them knew was that Elizabeth's residence had a hidden entrance. There was a panel in the wall that opened and closed. So therefore, the Phantom's son had seen the whole thing. He was disgusted that somebody would treat anyone that way; he hadn't even been treated that cruelly… With that thought, he ventured down the corridor maze below the opera house to tell his father, of the preceding happenings…

The Next Night, Opening Night (Friday)

Elizabeth was dancing fine so far, but the second act was rapidly approaching and she was losing confidence and was beginning to extremely doubt if she would be able to concentrate with Señorita Lorenzo's voice screeching unnaturally high. There was an intermission after Act I and that gave Elizabeth some time to gather her thoughts, go through all of the dance routine in her head, and calm herself down a bit. Then the intermission started drawing to a close and Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to get rid of the newly arrived butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

Señorita Lorenzo strolled out to center stage as the curtain rose and began to sing. With excellent poise, Elizabeth and the other dancers tiptoed out onto the stage behind Señorita Lorenzo. She was doing fine until Señorita Lorenzo started to over shoot her solo. Elizabeth's left foot got caught on the other one and she went tumbling to the floor. The whole audience gasped, the orchestra slammed to a halt in their playing, and then there was only silence.

Elizabeth was holding her sore ankle and trembling with fright as she looked into Monsieur Queline's eyes and saw pure hatred and anger. She couldn't believe she messed up like that, and she had been doing so well, too. She snapped her eyes shut and wait for a hit, but all she heard were the screams of the audience as something plopped down next to her from up above and wrapped it's arms around her. She looked up to see who (or what) was saving her and she smiled. It was the boy from yesterday, the one that had been comforting her in her room.

"It's you!" She whispered with giddiness and excitement.

_'I wasn't seeing things!'_ Elizabeth thought to herself, amazed.

"Close your eyes and hold on tight, unless you want to get hurt otherwise." He whispered back to her enchantingly as he stared deeply into eyes.

He got his mind out of the gutter as she wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed tightly, letting him know she was ready for what was about to happen. Then suddenly, she felt the floor beneath her disappear and she lost her breath as she squeezed him tighter and bit her bottom lip. When they hit the ground, the impact made her teeth sink down into her lip. As she muttered "Ow!" she started to taste a metallic, tangy flavor; it was blood.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth heard, or rather felt, him whisper in her left ear. She could feel the cold coming from his mysterious porcelain mask, that's how close he was. The chilly glass and his voice made shivers flow down her back in waves, and they certainly weren't caused by fear.

"Yeah, I think so." She told him as she turned and faced him.

"You're bleeding, are you sure?" He replied sounding sincerely concerned.

"Oh, I just bit my lip. It's my ankle that hurts the most." Elizabeth replied as she reached down to massage the aching ankle, but winced as her hand stroked the bruised flesh.

"Yeah, you had a pretty nasty fall back there, didn't you?" He paused as she nodded her head, and then continued on with his questioning, "Do you think you can walk on it?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. Could you help me up, please?" She asked him.

"Of course." He answered chivalrously as he guided her arm across his shoulders.

Once they were standing, he let go of her waist and let her stand on her own. She started to step forward, but as she leaned onto her left foot, her body gave way from the pressure. As she started to fall backwards, which she had been doing a lot of lately, she felt his arms, once again, wrap around her waist and he tugged her close to his chest. Her back was against his abdomen, so his arms were lightly splayed across her stomach. Her heart started to race and obviously he realized the awkward position that they were in because he started to pull away and stuttered when he attempted to talk.

"Erm, well, err, why d-don't we si-sit down and t-talk?" He spoke up while suddenly interested in his shiny, black shoes.

"Err, yeah, sure." She responded and slowly slid down the wall nearest her, ending up in a sitting position.

"First off, I'm Thomas, no surname. I am thirteen years old, the son of the Phantom of the Opera, and I have lived in this Opera House since I can remember." 'Thomas' explained to her.

"Well, Thomas, I am Elizabeth de Marquis…" She started out before she could explicate any more information; he interrupted her in mid sentence.

"Oh, don't worry, I know who you are Elizabeth. You are twelve years old, the daughter of François de Marquis, the famous French pianist, and Clara Danes, the famous English opera singer. You lived in Paris until you were four years old and then you moved to London, England, where your mother was born and raised. That is why your accent in English and not French, because you lost your French accent while you lived in England." Thomas told her everything she already knew.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "How did you know all of that?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's a gift I guess, just kidding, I thought you would be able to figure it out, I have researched almost all, if not, all, of the great musicians up to date." He elucidated enthusiastically.

"Wow, that is amazing." She complimented his remark, still giggling from the beginning statement.

She leaned in and kissed the side of his face that was concealed by the restricting mask and slowly pulled away. Thomas guessed Elizabeth had noticed what she had just done because after her lips had left his right cheek, she started to blush. His face also started to flush with a tinge of pink as well. No one had ever treated him this kindly before.

"You are really cute when you blush, Elizabeth." He whispered benevolently.

"Erm, thank you, Thomas, you do, too." She replied to his flattering remark with a shy smile.

"Anyway, why did you do that?" Thomas wondered curiously.

Now Elizabeth was really blushing, not only from the kiss she gave him, or from the praise she had just received, but because she didn't really know the answer. She really just wanted to see what it would feel like, "I needed to thank you somehow, and that is the only way I saw suitable. So, thank you for saving me back there. Oh, and thanks for helping me feel a little better yesterday. It means a lot to me." She replied, now an appreciative smile was appearing at the corners of her lips.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to tell him something, but it was soon forgotten as it turned into a yawn. Signaling that it was time her to get some rest. It had been a very long day for not only Elizabeth, but Thomas, as well.

"I forgot it was getting late. Hey, why don't you just come and stay with my father and me? You can sleep there if you'd like…" Thomas offered, noticing how tired she looked. (And how tired he felt and sounded.)

"I would like that, but in case you had forgotten, I still can't walk. So, could you, erm, carry me?" She murmured, looking down at her hands that were curled in her lap, feeling embarrassed because of her current dilemma.

"No problem. You don't have to be embarrassed." He reassured her as he hoisted her up into a bridal style type of position and carried her to where the gondola was. As he laid her down inside, he noticed that she had already fallen asleep.

_'She looks so peaceful and calm. Not a care in the world.'_ Thomas thought as he took in her angelic features.

_'I still can't believe that creep did this to her.'_ He pondered pitifully as he sat down and traced the scar on her right cheek where Monsieur Queline's wedding ring had marred her once flawless skin. (_'Who would marry that monster, anyhow?'_ Thomas wondered.)

At the soft touch, Elizabeth stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. Thomas' hand was still there when she became fully focused. As she looked away blushing, he felt the quickly formed connection between the two of them grow a little bit more.

Neither said anything until they reached the other side of the lake. He once again, bent down, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her off to a bedroom that was close by. After he laid her down, he sat next to the bed just simply admired Elizabeth as she slipped out of consciousness. Into a world where dreams are made and imaginary friends are created. (Sorry, I just thought that would be a really cute line to put in there.)

She really did take on the look of a fallen angel of some sort. Her dark brown hair, just slightly curly that went to just above her shoulders had a messy look to it that made her look like a doll that had just been played with. Her mysterious eyes, that he noticed when she was awake earlier were hazel; they looked so beautiful. They had blue on the outside and depending on what she was wearing that day, the inside was green with a little brown mixed in or brown with green mixed in, and she always had golden flecks in them that made them sparkle. Her smile was intoxicating and could light up the whole room. She was really short from what he could tell, even for a twelve year old. She looked to be about 4'8" and he was 5'5", although he was pretty tall for someone his age, Elizabeth was still extremely short.

As he was staring at her, his eyelids grew heavy and his head softly fell across her stomach, causing her to jolt awake. She looked at what had startled her out of her slumber and cracked a small smile. That's when she got a chance to really look at him. He looked so innocent when he slept. His dark brown, curly hair made him look so adorable. His eyes, she had also noticed when he was awake, were a brilliant, enthralling blue-silver hue, they were amazing, you could so easily get lost in them. She had concluded that he was really, very tall; compared to her anyway.

She reached out and played with one of his many curly locks. She started humming a tune, and unconsciously started singing the words to it after a while. Her mother and father used to sing it to her as a lullaby to put her to sleep at night. It was basically all she had left of them. Soon enough, the words became just a mere tune again, and as it mixed with Thomas' breathing, she drifted off to sleep for the third time that night. She didn't know that somebody had been listening to her sing and knew that she had great potential.

The next morning, when she woke up, she didn't feel any extra weight resting on her stomach and she heard an organ playing and a magnificent tenor voice began to crescendo as another joined in, singing in a lower octave. She was entranced with the sound and recognized the tune. It was the song she had been singing the night before; someone else must have heard her the night before. She began to sing along with the males' accompaniment until she was singing with all her lungs, diaphragm, and heart. Then she heard the voices, along with the organ stop making their music.

She saw two pairs of shoes step into her line of vision where she had pointed her head in order to hide her blush. When she looked up, she saw two practically identical figures standing in front of her. One younger and shorter than the other and the seemingly older and bigger one had straighter hair.

"Just as I suspected, Elizabeth. I heard you singing last night and I knew you would sing along with me some time. And with a few years of practice and lessons, your voice will be that of an angel's." The apparently older Phantom complimented her.

"Thank you, Monsieur." Elizabeth whispered, once again her cheeks flushing the color of strawberries.

"Oh, don't be so formal, call me Erik." Thomas' father, 'Erik', mentioned and he had a look in his eye that he meant it.

Elizabeth just smiled and answered to his request, "Oui, Erik." (Yes, Erik.)

* * *

A/N: This took me five hours to write, two and a half hours to type, and I still have to write more for you… Ugh, just messin', you know I love you guys! Anywho, I am really sorry if Erik and Madame Giry aren't in character, I have only seen the new movie, so I don't know a whole bunch about them… Also, the reason that the two are acting 'sensually' to each other is because twelve and thirteen are basically the age where girls are starting to like boys instead of thinking that they have 'cooties' and vice versa… Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I told it was a lot longer… Please review, remember, no flames, only "constructive criticism!" Toodles!  
-Brittany  
(P.S.) If you didn't notice, I like really fast stories. There is a lot of detail AND 'fastness!' I know a lot of you hate slow stories as well and I, on account of everyone reading this 'phan'fiction, would like to say, this is the BEST story I have ever written!

* * *

M'AIMER POUR QUI JE SUIS…  
…love me for who i am 


	3. Emotions of Elizabeth

**'Stealing the Heart of the Phantom's Son'**  
_Chapter 2 - "Emotions of Elizabeth"_

* * *

Five Years Later

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open as she heard a very familiar voice singing "Happy Birthday" to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a groggy whisper as she rose up into a sitting position on her bed.

"I wanted to make sure I was the first one to wish you a happy seventeenth birthday!" Thomas replied with a grin spreading ear-to-ear appearing across his face.

Thomas hadn't changed much over the years since that fateful night, many years ago; his personality was still the same. His hair was still curly, but instead now it fell just below his ears, making him look incredibly sexy. His eyes hadn't changed at all. They were still the same pools that Elizabeth loved to get lost in. He was still towering over her at 6'3", but the biggest change that even she noticed, was his muscular body, the one that she wanted to run her hands all over. A couple weeks ago she had caught him with his shirt off. He had the perfect body, chiseled abs, pecks, biceps, and secretly, one that Thomas didn't know she had seen. His ass, and that's all she wrote. The most mysterious of all his features, was that bloody mask. What was he hiding from her?

Elizabeth on the other hand had changed a whole bunch since five years ago. Her curly, dark brown hair now reached her waist. Thomas noticed over the years that she was most definitely turning into a young woman, no a young belle. (Beauty) She was still a lot shorter than him, standing at only 5'2". Her eyes were the same as well. But along with her body, her personality matured. Except whenever the two of them were together. She always acted like a little girl around him, not caring what anybody thought about her. The only thing that really remained the same was that horrid scar on her right cheek!

"Well, you are. Hey, guess what?" Elizabeth questioned with earnest.

"What?" Thomas inquired as his answer.

"I had a dream about you last night." She excitedly told him.

"Well, I expect that it was a good dream of course," He paused as she nodded her head in reply, "What was it about?" He wondered.

"It was about when we first met. Remember?" Elizabeth explained.

"How could I forget it?" He answered happily.

"Hey, did you know I'm in the next opera?" She asked him.

"Yes, I did. What did my father say? With a few years of practice you'll have the voice of an angel." He replied.

"Well, you better go. I have to get ready for rehearsal soon. Thanks for everything this morning. I'll see you later." She nervously stuttered as he got off the bed and waved.

"Good luck today." Thomas said back to her as he slid the panel of wall closed and walked back to his humble abode.

Later That Day; At Rehearsal

"Ok, let's practice the first song and dance." Announced the director, "From the top." He continued, the orchestra striking the first few notes. Elizabeth's male counterpart in the opera, Pierre, started off with a low tenor sound and as his voice rose an octave she joined in, her soprano voice filling the whole of the auditorium.

The rehearsal was drawing to a close; after four long hours of dancing and singing, Elizabeth was exhausted, as well as everybody else. She was heading back to her room when Pierre put his hand on her shoulder to signal her to stop. When she turned around she noticed that Pierre was a little too close for comfort. She tried backed away from him, but she bumped into the wall that was behind them.

"You did good today, Ellie." He mumbled in her ear in a "seductive" voice, which to her was actually a very perverted and disgusting voice.

She felt revolted by his closeness and his slurred comment. (No he isn't drunk, he's just trying to be sexy, and it obviously isn't working in his favor.) She was also very pissed that he had called her 'Ellie.' Her eyes darkened with a passionate hatred for this "man" trying to seduce her.

"Nobody calls me Ellie. You want to know why? Only my Mother and Father can call me Ellie and you look like neither one. You disgust me, you foul, horrible, nauseating, little creep!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a newly discovered raging, resentment. With that being said, she pulled her hand back and slapped him with a force she didn't even knew she had in her.

"Nobody insults me, slaps me, and tells me what to do without paying for it!" He yelled right back as he pulled his hand eye level and smacked her across her left cheek, the one that didn't hold the scar from Monsieur Queline's strike.

The sound echoed throughout the hallway as Elizabeth turned her face back towards him, a red handprint was starting to reveal itself. Her eyes began to tear up as she turned and ran the rest of the way to her residence. She didn't stop at her bed; she went to the wall/door and pulled it open. Making sure topull it shutbefore continuing her run. When she reached the lake, she didn't even stop to get in the gondola, she plunged right in the water and swam all the way to Thomas' home.

"Thomas? Thomas, are you here?" She cried out as she got out of the lake and waited for him to show himself.

She saw him come from his room and she scrambled up to him, threw her arms around his shoulders, and cried into his chest. Thomas was taken aback by the sudden contact as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and just let her cry. After about five minutes, her sobs started to turn in to sniffles and she pulled back and looked at him. That's when he noticed her reason for weeping.

"Who hit you, Elizabeth?" He demanded.

"It was the guy that's in the show with me. It was after rehearsal and he just… He…" She started to cry again and Thomas interrupted.

"I don't need an explanation." He reassured her, rubbing his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her fresh sobs.

"Thomas, I'm so scared!" Elizabeth whimpered.

"Please don't cry, Elizabeth. You know I hate it when you cry." He kindly commanded.

"I know, but I just can't stand it when he touches me. He knows I don't like him, but he just won't listen. You're the only person, besides my parents of course, who has ever treated me with this much care and respect before. Thomas, you are my best friend and guardian angel!" She elucidated with a watery smile appearing on her face.

"Like you should be the one to talk. You think I have ever been treated with any decency before. You're the only one, besides my father, who understands what it's like to be alone. Elizabeth, you are my best friend and a perfect fallen angel! So what if your halo's a little crooked and bent out of shape and your wings won't function properly. I think you're perfect just the way you are and that's good enough for me!" Thomas gave her his own clarification.

Elizabeth's face reddened and her breath caught in her throat, rendering her speechless. She looked down hoping he hadn't seen her embarrassment, but it was too late, he already had. Thomas lifted her chin up so he could see a full view of her face.

They stared into each other's eyes as he brushed his thumb across the tear trails. Elizabeth shuddered with pleasure, liking the feel of his touch lightly grazing her skin. His thumb then gently traced the scar on her right cheek, moved downwards and outlined her jaw line, then slowly maneuvered upwards and glided around her lips and then it stopped where her lips were parted slightly, her breath increasing with shock at his actions... He leaned in at the same time she did and they stopped when they were nose-to-nose where both of their breaths mingled together. Soon enough Thomas' hands were around her waist again, placed on the small of her back and Elizabeth's fingers dug themselves into his hair as they closed the last portion of space between them.

Lips seeking the others, Elizabeth felt an electrical shock shoot down her spine as their lips were introduced with one another. Apparently, Thomas felt it too because she felt him shiver against her. _'Wow, I didn't know Elizabeth could kiss this good. This is Heaven!'_ He exclaimed inside his head. Elizabeth timidly let her tongue slip across Thomas' lips, as if asking for permission to enter, which he of course granted her. He parted his lips and shyly made contact with her tongue. Elizabeth gasped and let the dancing tongues have fun for a while more. Thomas and Elizabeth were lost in their own little world. He had wanted this since he was fourteen and it was more tantalizing than he had ever imagined it would be.

When they both pulled back for a breath she whispered, "Wow!"

"Well, erm, I guess that's your birthday present?" Thomas stammered, uncertain if Elizabeth was angry or all right with the previous actions.

"Thomas?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Yea, Elizabeth?" He replied.

"Well, you see, that was my, uh, my f-f-first kiss." She told him, still breathless and breathing fast from the event that had just taken place.

"I know, it was mine, too." Thomas answered to her remark.

He remembered that she had swam through the lake as she started to shiver from the lack of warmth that his arms had given her. "We had better get you in some dry clothes." He advised her as he put his arm around her again and led her over to where he had appeared from.

He looked through his dresser for a shirt that would be big enough to cover what was necessary. He pulled out shirt after shirt after shirt, and he still couldn't find the right fit. Either the shirt wasn't big enough to cover her body or it was too big and it would probably fall right off of her. After much deliberation, he had finally found a shirt that was too big, but should stay on her.

He turned around and handed her the shirt before declaring, "I hope this fits you, Elizabeth."

"Turn around and NO peeking, Monsieur!" She warned as she took the shirt from his grasp and waited till he turned around.

Although she turned around herself, he still could see her back side. As she unzipped her dress his heart started beating rapidly with anticipation. One sleeve slipped off her shoulder, then the other, and then the dress slowly dropped down her back and went to rest on the floor around her feet.

As she tugged the shirt on, he quietly sneaked over to her and before she could button up the shirt, he put his hands around her waist. Next he nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck. After that he moved on to nibble on her earlobe. She gasped as he ran his nimble fingertips across her abdomen. Her head dropped down onto his shoulder and she gave a barely audible moan as she bit her bottom lip.

"You look so sexy like that, with your lazy, oh-this-feels-so-good look." Thomas huskily whispered in her ear.

_'Now that's a seductive voice!'_ Elizabeth cried out in her head as she mentioned breathlessly, "I thought I told you, no peeking!" As she turned to face him with her bottom lip slightly sticking out and making her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think you mind though…" He gruffly pointed out to her.

"Of course I don't mind…" Shesoftly let the words slip over her tongue and she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Ahem." Came a cough from the doorway.

The two teenagers shrieked as they looked to where the disturbance came from. Elizabeth hastily buttoned up the shirt, while Thomas removed his hands from her waist and his lips from hers. They jumped apart from each other ending up at opposite sides of the room. She nervously shifted her feet underneath her as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Son, please, if you do that here, make sure your door is SHUT, so that, while I am trying to compose music, I don't happen to hear you two outside." Erik informed Thomas while smirking, absolutely bemused.

After Erik walked back to his organ, Thomas shut the door and turned and saw Elizabeth lying on his bed with a blanket over her legs. They started to laugh as he walked over and laid down as well, wrapping the blanket around his legs and his left leg intertwining with her right leg. She was blushing, once again, as she scooted closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I ask you a favor, Thomas?" She questioned as she pulled back.

"Yea, sure, anything." He responded.

"Well, could you sing for me?" Elizabeth inquired softly.

Thomas nodded and soon he started singing. It was in French so she didn't understand all of it very well, but it was even more stunning than if she did understand it. When he was finished she started to get drowsy and her eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Je t'aime, Elizabeth." He tenderly murmured in her ear. (I love you, Elizabeth.)

"Je t'aime, aussi, Thomas." She gently whispered back to him. (I love you, too, Thomas.)

And with that being said, they both drifted off to sleep. Her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders, calmly rubbing her back. Lastly, her head was placed in the crook of his neck as she finally drifted away from the rest of the world.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you liked the second chapter. Wow, I have never written anything so long before… This was seven pages long and the last chapter was eight! Please review and I'll send you a virtual cookie and a new chapter, I hope! LOL! Anywho, if anybody wants to be my beta writer, you can just tell me in a review... Everybody reading this, knows I need one! Well, toodles!  
-Brittany

* * *

M'AIMER POUR QUI JE SUIS…  
…love me for who i am 


	4. I Did Not Mean To Do It

**'Stealing the Heart of the Phantom's Son'**  
_Chapter 3 - "I Didn't Mean To Do It"_

* * *

The next morning when Elizabeth woke up she noticed that they had shifted while sleeping... Now, Thomas was lying on his back and she had her head resting on his chest. Not that she was complaining or anything, it felt amazing to be wrapped tightly in someone's arms! It was just strange, waking up in a new position than the one you fell asleep in...

She lifted herself up a little in the bed and just admired Thomas; Her best-friend-turned-lover. It's not like they had sex or anything the night before, but she knew that she loved this man with all her heart! She knew because she had never felt such an emotion before... It made her knees wobbly when she was standing, it made the butterflies migrate in her stomach, and it made her heart flutter in anticipation of what is to come...

As she looked upon his face, she had a strong urge to see what he had hidden from her for so long. Elizabeth contemplated if she should do it or not. Out of nowhere, her hand started rising on its own accord. Her hand was now on the mask that concealed Thomas' secret; slowly she started to dig her nails underneath the edge of the mask. Elizabeth had changed her mind about taking off his mask and went to take her hand away from his face. But before she could she heard the curtains rustling outside the room.

She turned her head just in time to see Erik's mouth open before he bellowed, "Get out!"

This woke up Thomas and made her look in an even worse position considering her hand was still on the right side of his face... Elizabeth's face paled and her breathing became shallow; she had been caught in the act that she didn't mean to do. Everything passed in a blur and before she knew she was back in her dressing room. As they watched her run back through the corridors that led to their home, Erik turned to his son with a sour look on his face.

"I told you that there was something about her I didn't like! We can't trust her!" He shouted in outrage.

"What happened?" Thomas asked with a groggy, mostly out-of-it voice.

"How can you be so ignorant boy? She was trying to unmask you!" He rambled on in a deep, booming voice.

"But why would she do something like that? It just doesn't seem like something she would do! I just don't understand!" He wondered aloud, mostly to himself, but his father wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"What do you mean you don't understand? She's just like your mother was… An insolent FOOL! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times; no one can love a scarred man! They just mess with your feelings." Erik growled to his son.

"Father, I'm sure she didn't mean it that way!" Thomas tried helplessly to argue back; not wanting to believe what his father was saying was true.

"How could it not be meant that way? She had her nails under the edge of your mask! What else could it mean?" Thomas' father continued to half-yell at, half-lecture him.

"Are you absolutely sure that's what she was intending on doing?" Thomas asked his father, desperate to find a different conclusion. Even though he knew exactly what she had been trying to do to him.

Meanwhile: Up in Elizabeth's room

Elizabeth fell on her bed, tears running nonstop down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to happen like that! She wished on everything that she could go back and NOT do what she had done. Now, not only had she betrayed her promise to her best friend (now lover), but she would also probably never get his father's (or his for that matter) trust back!

After a while her tears let up, but she kept on hugging her pillow tightly, as if it were Thomas! Wishing that it were Thomas! Even though she knew it was a hopeless wish that would never exceed that of what it was, a wish! She closed her eyes as the tears welled up again and slowly leaked out from the corners of her hazel pools.

Without knowing it, Thomas had wandered down the familiar pathway to Elizabeth's room. Only when he ended up at the secret entrance to her room that only few knew about did he realize where he was. He had truthfully not meant to end up here; he was just walking as his thoughts carried him along. As he stood there in his own grief, he overheard Elizabeth expressing hers.

"Mother, Father, please, if you are really watching over me, why did it have to turn out that way? Now I'll probably never see Thomas again, without a doubt he probably hates me anyway. I broke the only promise he had ever asked me to keep. How could I be so heartless? I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me now! I completely deserve it for what I did! I was just curious, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. I guess I'll just have to live with the consequences for my mistakes. If only I could tell him I loved him one last time! That's all I ask!" Elizabeth's voice cracked with the last two sentences and the floodgates were once again opened. The tears pored as she tried to keep herself from crying out in anguish for her lost lover.

"Elizabeth!" Thomas called through the wall.

Her head snapped around to the hidden entrance to her room. She must have been hearing things, why would he want to see her again? Especially after what she did to him!

"Thomas? Is that you?" She whispered longingly, hoping that she wasn't only hearing things and that it was truly him.

"Yes, it's me, Elizabeth!" He said as he slid back the wall panel and stepped through it.

Elizabeth ran to him and jumped into his arms! She was highly disappointed when she was pushed away from him. And she knew not how to mask her feelings that were plainly etched across her face in disappointment and realization.

"First, I want to know why you did that! Tell me the truth, Elizabeth!" Thomas stated with a low voice, which he hated to admit, kind of scared him a little.

"I was only trying to see what was behind the mask! Honest! But when I went to take it off, I knew that I would regret it, so I started to take my hand away, but your father saw me before I could. And then it got even worse when you woke up and saw my hand there! Please, Thomas, you have to believe me; I love you more than life itself! Without you, I'm nothing! I need you to understand that I regret it, very much… And that I am VERY sorry! Please, can you ever find a way to forgive me?" Elizabeth explained in a pitiful, tired voice.

She looked up into her lover's eyes and that's all it took. Just one look at the emotions running through her eyes was enough for him; he knew that she was telling him the truth! And then he did something that even surprised himself. He reached out and took her hand, then softly placed it atop his porcelain mask.

She gasped at the feel of the cool glass against her fingertips. Her eyes escaped his intense stare for only a second to glance at where their hands touched. Then her eyes slowly shifted back to his and he could see the question in her eyes.

"Do you still want to see my secret? The truth about why I wear this mask?" Thomas inquired while looking away, as if ashamed of what was under the constricting piece of material.

"Only if you want me to! I don't want to do something you don't want me to." Elizabeth said, grasping his chin, bringing his face back up so she could look him straight in the eyes again.

He let out a shuddering breath, as if he was nervous about if his next actions would be sentencing him to death. He slowly gripped her hand and they both pull on the edge of his mask. Elizabeth let out a gasp at what she saw.

"See? This is what I was afraid of!" Thomas exclaimed, his voice starting to rise.

"Wait a second, what?" Elizabeth questioned his outburst she was very confused.

"Now that you've seen what I really look like you don't want to see me anymore! Ugh, this is what my father told me would happen!" He explained to her.

"How could you think of me like that? If you think that just because you're skin is deformed a little means that I don't love you anymore, then I don't know who I've been in love with all these years! I thought you knew me better than that, Thomas! Everyone has their flaws, not everybody's may be physical like yours is, but everybody has them! Even I do! Don't you remember where I got my scar from?" She exclaimed while pointing to her own right cheek, then continued, "Everybody knows that no one is perfect, and I didn't expect you to be! I will admit that you are the closest to perfect that I'm going to find, but I can't believe you thought I would hate you because of some marks on your skin! I gasped because I was wondering why you would hide this from me! I can't believe that you could think that I was that shallow! Beauty is more than skin deep… Wait just a minute, is that what you think of me? Do you only love me for my looks? Oh goodness, I can't believe this!" She babbled on pulling back from him and looking down at the floor as the tears once again made their way now her cheeks.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Elizabeth! No, I love you for so much more than just your looks! I'm sorry if that's the way it sounded! Please, you're forgiven for earlier, but I will never be forgiven for my idiotic mistakes!" Thomas stated as tears started their way down his cheeks, as well.

He slowly encircled Elizabeth in his arms and they just held each other for the longest time. All too soon though, Elizabeth pulled out of the embrace. Thomas was scared that she was going to make him leave or something to that extent.

She cautiously brought her hand up to the right side of his face and lightly traced the scars from his deformity. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a tender kiss on his bared right cheek. She slowly moved back to look deeply into his eyes.

They both crashed their lips together in a heated passion the two of them didn't know they possessed. Her hands wound around his neck, while one of his found its way to the small of her back and the other weaved its way through her hair. Careful not to crush each other they unceremoniously flopped down onto Elizabeth's bed and got resituated. Their lips never once leaving their intimate dance and battle to dominate the others mouth.

It felt like an eternity that they had been kissing, but when the two came up for some air it seemed like it had all ended too soon! Feeling drained from the extremely tiring day, the two both fell asleep in Elizabeth's bed, once again, wrapped in each other's embraces. It was still very early, only six o' clock, but with a day like theirs, who wouldn't be tired?

What happened to Erik?

Unbeknownst to the two, Erik had seen the whole exchange of mixed emotions. He himself broke down, wishing that he could have had what the two teenagers had. A one true love! He was a fool to have let his go all those many years ago.

* * *

A/N: Well, did you like it? Or was it like sitting through a lecture in History class? Well, tell me what you think by clicking that beautiful blue/purple button down there! LOL! This chapter was six pages! Well, yeah! I'd like constructive criticism, NO FLAMES! I am very sensitive and take everything you people tell me to heart! So please, spare me a few tears and write something nice, or don't write anything at all! Well, toodles!  
-Brittany

* * *

M'AIMER POUR QUI JE SUIS…  
…love me for who i am 


End file.
